Kekkai
Not to be confused with the Realm mechanism The main theme for Onmyoji's 2nd anniversary, 结界/結界. It is sung by Mizuki Nana, featuring Miyano Mamoru. Credits ;Lyrics: 松井五郎 ;Composition: 光増ハジメ ;Arrangment: EFFY ;Voice: Mizuki Nana, Miyano Mamoru Lyrics Short ver CN Lyrics= 在樱花飞舞的天空下一路寻觅着 穿越时空 传来的悸动 前尘忆梦 梦已逝去 为其余韵 盛满鲜花 人总是 追忆过去 当交错的心弦紧扣 那一刻才会明白 人心 也如镜花水月 （能看见什么） 就此逃离吧 这都是孤独的圈套 何以至此 只因 诸行无常 诸法无我 即使是每个无尽的刹那 也不需要害怕 从现在开始 那让时间 继续流逝吧 如果明天终将到来 只需要正视前路 找到自己 结束也是开始 魂火周而复始 结下的羁绊已经 不会再解开 从今往后 无论 何方 |-|JP Lyrics= 辿る道は 桜舞う空 伝う鼓動 時を超える 過ぎ去った 夢の名残りに 花を満たして 人は遙かを偲びたがる 絡まった 糸を手繰れば そこでわかる 心も儚い こわれもの (なにが見える) そう 逃げるからだ 全部 孤独の 罠だ どうしてそうなるのか 諸行無常 諸法無我 すべてきりのない 刹那でも 怖れることはない ここからいま 流れるままに そのままに 明日が来るのなら まっすぐに 自分を 見つめればいい 終わりは始まり 命は繋がり 結んだ 絆は もう ほどけないでしょう これから先も それは確かに すぐそばにあるのに 手にふれるまで 形がない 大切な事は 次へ向かう気持ち ここからきっといま 何処へ 向かおうと 明日が来るのなら まっすぐに 自分を 見つめればいい 終わりは始まり 命は繋がり 結んだ 絆は もう ほどけないでしょう(ほどけないでしょう) 変わらないでしょう(変わらないでしょう) なにがあっても これから先も どれだけ先も ただ |-|Transcription= tadoru michi wa, sakuramau sora tsutau kodō, toki wokoeru sugisatta, yume no nagori ni hana o mitashite hito wa haruka o shinobita garu karamatta, ito o tagureba soko de wakaru kokoro mo hakanai koware mono (nani ga mieru) sō, nigeru karada zenbu, kodoku no, wanada dōshite sō naru no ka shogyōmujō, sho hōmuga subete kiri no nai, setsuna demo osoreru koto wanai koko kara ima nagareru mama ni, sonomama ni ashita ga kuru nonara massugu ni, jibun o mitsumereba ī owari wa hajimari, inochi wa tsunagari musunda, kizuna wa, mō hodokenaideshou korekarasaki mo sore wa tashika ni sugu soba ni aru no ni te ni fureru made, katachi ga nai taisetsuna koto wa tsugi e mukau kimochi koko kara kitto ima doko e, mukaou to ashita ga kuru nonara massugu ni, jibun o mitsumereba ī owari wa hajimari, inochi wa tsunagari musunda, kizuna wa, mō hodokenaideshou (hodokenaideshou) kawaranaideshou (kawaranaideshou) nani ga atte mo korekara saki mo dore dake saki mo, tada |-|Translation= Full ver CN Lyrics= 在樱花飞舞的天空下 一路寻觅着 穿越时空 传来的悸动 前尘忆梦 梦已逝去 为其余韵 盛满鲜花 人总是 追忆过去 当交错的心弦紧扣 那一刻才会明白 人心 也如镜花水月 （能看见什么） 就此逃离吧 这都是孤独的圈套 何以至此 只因 诸行无常 诸法无我 即使是每个无尽的刹那 也不需要害怕 从现在开始 就让时间 继续流逝吧 如果明日终将到来 只需要正视前路 找到自己 结束也是开始 魂火周而复始 结下的羁绊已经 不会再解开 从今往后 泪痕划下的理由 将由谁来 继续诉说 我们共同感受到的痛楚 已然释怀 你用深深的温暖 而非言语 给我慰藉 在樱花飞舞的天空下 一路寻觅着 即便是 永恒的轮回 我也想找到答案 一定会找到 就让时间 慢慢流逝吧 如果明日 终将到来 我只需要坚信 昨天的自己 结束也是开始 魂火周而复始 寻到的光芒 不会再消逝了 无论何方 你们确实 都一直在我身边 我才知晓 触碰之前 无影无形 最重要的是 勇往直前的心 从现在起 无比坚定 无论你将 去往何处 若明日 终将到来 只需要正视前路 找到自己 结束也是开始 魂火周而复始 结下的羁绊已经 不会再解开 已经不会再改变 无论何事 无论何时 无论 何方 |-|JP Lyrics= 辿る道は 桜舞う空 伝う鼓動 時を超える 過ぎ去った 夢の名残りに 花を満たして 人は遙かを偲びたがる 絡まった 糸を手繰れば そこでわかる 心も儚い こわれもの (なにが見える) そう 逃げるからだ 全部 孤独の 罠だ どうしてそうなるのか 諸行無常 諸法無我 すべてきりのない刹那でも 怖れることはない ここからいま 流れるままに そのままに 明日が来るのなら まっすぐに自分を 見つめればいい 終わりは始まり 命は繋がり 結んだ 絆は もう ほどけないでしよう これから先も 痕を残した 涙の理由 誰かの声が継いで語る 振り切った 同じ痛みは 言葉よりも 深いぬくもりを 癒やしてくれる 辿る道は 桜舞う空 たとえ永遠の 輪廻でも 答えをつかみたい かならずある 流れるままに そのままに 明日が来るのなら 昨日の 自分も 信じればいい 終わりは始まり 命は繋がり 見つけた光は もう 失くさないでしよう どれだけ先も それは確かに すぐそばにあるのに 手にふれるまで 形がない 大切な事は 次へ向かう気持ち ここからきっといま 何処へ 向かおうと 明日が来るのなら まっすぐに自分を 見つめればいい 終わりは始まり 命は繋がり 結んだ 絆は もう ほどけないでしよう 変わらないでしよう なにがあっても これから先も どれだけ先も ただ |-|Transcription= tadoru michi wa, sakuramau sora tsutau kodō, toki wokoeru sugisatta, yume no nagori ni hana o mitashite hito wa haruka o shinobita garu karamatta, ito o tagureba soko de wakaru kokoro mo hakanai koware mono (nani ga mieru) sō, nigeru karada zenbu, kodoku no, wanada dōshite sō naru no ka shogyōmujō, sho hōmuga subete kiri no nai, setsuna demo osoreru koto wanai koko kara ima nagareru mama ni, sonomama ni ashita ga kuru nonara massugu ni, jibun o mitsumereba ī owari wa hajimari inochi wa tsunagari musunda, kizuna wa, mō hodokenaideshou korekarasaki mo ato o nokoshita, namida no riyū dareka no koe ga tsuide kataru furikitta, onaji itami wa kotoba yori mo fukai nukumori o iyashite kureru tadoru michi wa, sakuramau sora tatoe eien no, rin'ne demo kotae o tsukamitai kanarazu aru nagareru mama ni, sonomama ni ashita ga kuru nonara kinō no jibun mo shinjireba ī owari wa hajimari inochi wa tsunagari mitsuketa hikari wa, mō shitsu kusanaide shiyou dore dake saki mo sore wa tashika ni sugu soba ni aru no ni te ni fureru made, katachi ga nai taisetsuna koto wa tsugi e mukau kimochi koko kara kitto ima doko e, mukaou to ashita ga kuru nonara massugu ni, jibun o mitsumereba ī owari wa hajimari inochi wa tsunagari musunda, kizuna wa, mō hodokenaide shiyou kawaranai de shiyou nani ga atte mo korekara saki mo dore dake saki mo, tada |-|Translation= Links * Bilibili short ver * NetEase Music